1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back rest for use in resting against a tree and more particularly pertains to providing comfortable rest to hunters, campers, hikers and the like through a back rest to be worn when leaning with one's back against a tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pads, cushions and other devices for use in resting is known in the prior art. More specifically, pads, cushions and other devices for use in resting heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing soft surfaces of various designs and constructions against which a user may rest are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. DES. 249,217 to Pierce discloses a portable back rest or similar article.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,084 to Scott discloses a portable back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,728 to Sheldon discloses a portable seat and back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,622 to Schaevitz discloses a support for the body of a worker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,754 to Feick discloses a standing position back support.
In this respect, the back rest for use in resting against a tree according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing comfortable rest to hunters, campers, hikers and the like through a back rest to be worn when leaning with one's back against a tree.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved back rest for use in resting against a tree which can be used for providing comfortable rest to hunters, campers, hikers and the like through a back rest to be worn when leaning with one's back against a tree. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.